The Son of Fear
by CrescentFire
Summary: After living on Earth for 18 years, Amari receives a message to tell her son everything about their past, but she'll soon discover that some things should have been kept in the past. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"Say it again, my lord." she said as she hugged him, "My name. Say it again."_

_"Amari." he said as he kissed her deeply._

---

"Amari." a voice called out, waking her from her dream.

Jerking from her deep slumber, Amari opened her eyes and saw an image standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her. Feeling her heart flutter with excitement, Amari jumped out of bed and walked over to the image of her lover, standing in front of her. Gazing at her.

"My lord?" she asked.

"By now you've lived on Earth for eighteen years." Phobos' image said as he put his hands behind his back, "I want you to tell...our son, everything about his past. Where he comes from and that he posesses the same abilities as me, even if he hasn't experienced anything of the sort yet in his life."

"But, my prince!" Amari said as the image vanished, leaving her alone. Again.

Throughout the rest of the night, Amari sat in her bed and stared at the necklace Cedric had given her from Phobos. As soon as she thought she had forgotten about her former past, one dream, and a visit from her lover, brought it all back. Flooding her mind with passionate memories of Phobos and the nights they had spent together in eachother's embrace.

"But that's all gone now." she said, quietly, to herself as she closed her fist, holding the necklace tight, "Why couldn't you've come with us?"

Amari lied down in her bed, feeling a warm tear escape from her left eye and an emptiness she hadn't felt in so long, as she silently cried herself to sleep.

---

_Alright, yes I'm totally re-writing the sequal to The Women Of The Castle. Why? Because I can (and I have permission). Enjoy what I have instore for this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

A soft knock woke Amari from her sleep and she found she was still clutching on to the necklace. Getting out of bed, she placed the necklace back in the jewelry case and opened the door to see her son standing there.

"Hey." she said trying to keep him from seeing her red, puffy eyes, "What's up?"

"Mom, are you alright? You look like you've been crying." Arayon, her son, said as he put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

Amari forced a smile, "I had a rough night." she said as she hugged herself, "Nightmares and all."

Arayon smiled warmly as he walked over and hugged her, "I'm sorry." he said as he whispered, "Those can be rough. I remember having nightmares about monsters."

Smiling, for real this time, Amari hugged him back tightly, "I love you so much." she said as she looked up at him and took his face in her hands.

"I love you too, mom." he said, still smiling.

"I've got to tell you something, that I've never told anyone before. You, of all people, need to hear it." Amari said as she sat down on her bed, "It's about your father."

"What about him?" Arayon asked as he sat down beside her.

Amari took in a breath, glancing at the necklace hanging in the jewelry case, before starting, "Arayon, you're not from here." she said, "What I mean is, you're not from this planet."

Cocking his eyebrows, Arayon looked at his mom in confusion, "Are you alright?" he asked as he felt her forehead, "You feel a little warm."

"Arayon, I'm fine. Listen to me." she said, taking his hands from her forehead, "We are not from Earth."

"So what, we're from Mars?" he asked, getting bored with the whole act, "This would've worked when I was 9, mom."

Amari shook her head in frustration as tears escaped from her eyes, "Listen to me!" she said, her voice cracking, "I would never lie to you. I love you with all my heart. You're the only family I have left. Please listen to me."

With his heart sinking, seeing his mother break down like this, Arayon nodded as he gave her his full attention, "I'm listening." he said softly.

Amari took another deep breath as she looked at her son, "Eighteen years ago, we moved here. Do you remember anything from when you were four or five years old?" she asked, "Do you remember Uncle Cedric?."

Arayon looked up at the wall in thought, "I don't know." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Long blonde hair. He sometimes wore glasses and every time he came to check on us, he brought you a new gift." Amari said.

"I...think I remember him." Arayon said as he shook his head before looking at his mom, "So where, exactly, are we from?"

"A place called Metamoor. We lived in the kingdom of Meridian where, your father, ruled." she said with a smile, "Prince Phobos."

"Prince?" Arayon asked, "So..."

"You're a prince, Arayon. By blood." Amari said.

"Oh." Was all Arayon could say as he looked at his mom again, "So, you were his princess then."

Amari shook her head, "Not exactly." she said a little uneasy, "I was the first of his many concubines. A gift for your father's 16th birthday."

"Oh." Arayon said.

"But since I was your father's first, I watched him grow into a man. He was so gentle, charming and passionate. I'll never forget the way he touched my body." Amari said as she felt a hand on her arm.

"Whoa, mom. Time out. I don't wanna hear about your sex stories." Arayon said, blushing.

Amari blushed, slightly, herself, "Sorry." she said.

"So, how did we get here? I've never heard of Metamoor." Arayon said.

"We came through a portal that brought us to Heatherfield, with the help of Uncle Cedric. Then we traveled a few more miles until we settled here." she said as she put her arm around Arayon.

"So, is dad alive? Does he still rule over this, Meridian and Metamoor?" Arayon asked.

Amari shrugged, "I don't know." she said.

Standing up and walking over to her dresser, Amari leaned against it as she started to cry again. Arayon quickly went to her side and hugged her.

"I miss him so much." she said as she hugged him back, "Every time I look at you, especially now that you've grown, you look so much like your father. You have his eyes. His smile. It rips at my soul and pulls on my heart when I realize I may never see him again."

Arayon stood there, hugging his mom, as he let her cry, "L-Let's get something to eat." Arayon said softly, "Maybe you'll feel better after breakfast."

Amari shook her head as she pulled away, "I'm not hungry." she said as she took the necklace out of the jewelry case and held it tight in her fist and held it to her heart, "I just want to be alone."

Arayon backed out of his mom's room and shut the door, hearing her soft sobs. His blood boiled. He couldn't handle seeing his mother in so much pain. He hated seeing her like this. Weak and helpless. He wanted to do something. He had to do _something_. With these feelings, something inside Arayon's chest gave birth to a warm sensation that then took over his whole body before shooting out all around him. Falling to his knees in confusion, Arayon grabbed his chest before looking around the living room to see everything had fallen over and push up against the walls.

* * *

_That's chapter two. I hope this is somewhat entertaining. Chater Three coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BOOM**_

Jumping out of the oversized chair in her room, Amari quickly headed for her door. She opened it to see everything pushed up against the walls away from where her son was sitting on the floor. He looked at her frightened as she walked over and crouched down beside him.

"What's wrong with me?" Arayon asked scared, "What _am_ I?"

"You're a Metamoorian and there's nothing wrong with you." Amari said as she pushed his hair out of his face, "You have the same abilities as your father."

"What, to be a freak?" he asked as he looked at his hands, "I've never felt that before. Not in my whole life. Why is it starting now?"

"I don't know." Amari said as she hugged him, looking down at the necklace.

"I don't want this. I don't know how to control it." Arayon pulled away and leaned against the wall, looking at his mother, "Maybe it's a sign." he said, "Maybe I'm suppose to find dad."

Amari shook her head, "No." she said, "You don't know where to go and you know nothing about Metamoor."

"Then come with me." Arayon said with an encouraging smile, "You can trace your steps back to Heatherfield."

Sitting silently, Amari looked at the necklace, "No." she said as she looked back at Arayon, "I wouldn't be able to recognize my surroundings. Even now with all the changes that have taken place over these past years."

With his smile fading, Arayon slumped, "Then what am I suppose to do with these...powers?" he asked, "I don't know how to control them."

"I know." Amari said as she looked at her son, "I wish I could help you learn how to control your new abilities, but I can't. You'll have to learn on your own."

They were both silent. Arayon thought to himself for a few moments before he looked at his mother, yet again.

"What all was dad able to do?" Arayon asked.

Amari shrugged, "Read people's thoughts, make illusions." she said, "I'm not sure of everything he did, but he could do a lot. I usually wasn't around when he used is abilities."

Standing up, Amari held out her hand for her son to take. He did, and she helped him up to his feet.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk or something." Arayon said as he grabbed his cap before heading out the door.

---

_"Alright, my lord, I'm finished with the painting." the painter said as he put his brush down._

_"Finally." Phobos said as he hopped off the pedestal and looked at the painting, "I guess it will have to do. Now get out."_

_He then walked over and looked at himself in the mirror that was in his room._

_"You look magnificent." Amari said as she entered the room, smiling seductively._

_Phobos looked at her and smiled as he looked at himself again, "I look like my mother's court jester. I can't even move in this armor!" he said as she stepped in front of him and put her hand on his chest._

_"I think you look rather charming, my prince." Amari said as she moved closer._

_Putting a hand on the side of her stomach, Phobos smiled, "So what brings you here?" he asked._

_Pressing herself against him, Amari kissed his chin, "I've missed you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I've been busy. Lord Cedric is helping me organize an army." Phobos said looking down into her eyes._

_"An army?" Amari asked as she looked up at him with worry in her eyes, "What for?"_

_Running his fingers through her hair, Phobos smiled warmly, "Don't worry." he said as he kissed her forehead, "Now, help me get out of this ridiculous armor."_

_"With pleasure." Amari said as she stripped him down to only the knee length fabric wrapped around his waist._

_Phobos moved his hands up her arms slowly; touching her softly as he looked deep into her eyes. Amari tip-toed and kissed him, but soon it turned into burning passion as he lead her over to his bed and lied her down. Amari looked up into his eyes as she watched him kissed her neck and chest, moving down to her stomach._

---

Amari jerked her head up and realized she had been dreaming about her past again. This was becoming more and more common today, ever since early this morning when Phobos' image appeared to her. Sighing, Amari looked out the window and up into the puffy, clouded sky.

"Are you still alive, my love?" she asked, to no one in particular, as she turned around and headed for the bathroom where she washed her face.

* * *

_And there's chapter three! Sorry for the late update, chapter four coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Arayon sighed as he watched the cars go by while sitting on the curb. All this information in less than an hour had made him wonder if his mom was really serious or just going crazy. Ruffling his hair in frustration, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see one of the neighborhood kids walking up to him with a smile.

Little six year old, Natalie, "Hi!" she said with a huge smile as she sat down beside Arayon.

"Hey Nat." Arayon said as he leaned back against his hands, "What's up?"

"I'm'a get a kitty today!" she said excited as she put her knees to her chest.

"That's awesome." Arayon said, trying not to sound bummed, but was doing a terrible job.

"Are you sad?" Natalie asked.

Arayon smiled as he looked at the little girl, "I guess a little." he said as he sat back up and rested his arms on his knees.

"You can play with my kitty when we bring him home!" Natalie said as she tugged on his shirt, "That will make you happy!"

"Thanks." he said as Natalie's mom walked up behind them.

"Hey Arayon!" she said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"Good." he said as Natalie hopped to her feet.

"We're going to get a cat." her mom said.

"So I heard." Arayon said as he winked at Natalie, "You have fun getting your kitty, Nat."

"Bye-bye!" Natalie said as she walked with her mom to their car and drove off.

Watching their car disappear into the horizon, Arayon stood up and put his hands in his pockets before he headed for the front door of his house. Walking inside, he heard pots and pans clanging together from the kitchen and guessed his mom was keeping herself busy so she wouldn't think about dad. But he knew that wouldn't stop her. From what she told him, it seemed like she was so in love with him. He had never heard his mom talk about dad before and hearing it, now for the first time, made him wonder if he should try and love the man like a father or just acknowledge him. Either way, Arayon knew he would never meet his father in person.

_But what if_, he thought to himself as he turned the corner of the kitchen, quietly, and looked at his mom, _What if I got the memories of our trip here from mom? Wouldn't that work?_

Concentrating hard, Arayon stared at his mother's head, telling himself over and over that he needed the memories of Meridian and their journey. Within a few moments of beginning this, Arayon felt a coolness in his head, almost like getting a brain freeze. Visions started showing up in his mind of a strange place. Trying to keep his mind wrapped around the visions, Arayon didn't notice his mother slowly slumping over and eventually sliding down to the floor, unconscious. Shaking his head, he bat his eyes a few times, feeling a headache come on as he saw his mom.

"Mom!" he called out as he ran to her side and rolled her over, "Mom, can you hear me?"

Lightly slapping her cheeks, she moaned as her eyes opened, "Wha-what happened?" she asked, a little disoriented, as she looked up at her son.

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything, the thought crossed Amari's mind.

"Don't!" She pleaded as she grabbed his shirt, "Don't go!"

"I have to." Arayon said as he sat his mother up, "I know this is what I'm suppose to do. I'm suppose to find dad. Don't you want to see him again?"

"Of course I do." Amari said, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Then let me go." Arayon said, "I'm not a child anymore, mom. Let me do this. I wanna know more about who I am."

Knowing she had lost, Amari slumped, "Okay." she said softly as she looked at the floor.

Somehow, she knew this day would come. When he would want to find out about his family and home and go searching for it, but she didn't think it would come so quickly. Standing up, Arayon helped his mom get to her feet and walked her over to the couch where they sat down. He smiled warmly at her as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I just hope you're not disappointed with the results." Amari said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Be careful."

"I will." Arayon said as he grabbed the keys to his car and headed to Heatherfield.

---

"Ye Olde Bookshop." Arayon said, looking up at the sign before walking in.

The smell was something familiar, yet new. This place seemed real to his memories, but realized his mother's memories were mixing with his own. As he walked up to the front desk, a man did the same on the other side.

"Hello." the man said, "What can I do for you?"

Arayon looked at the tall, lanky older man with silver hair, "Hi, uh, I'm just looking around." he said as the man smiled.

"Go ahead." he said, "If you need any help, just ask. I'm Donald."

"Thanks." Arayon said as he walked to the back of the room.

Noticing the books getting older, and older as he headed towards the back, Arayon felt a slight chill through his body. Something wasn't right. He sensed something, but didn't know what it was. Strangely enough, the sense was leading him to a room in the back. Opening the door, Arayon found the light cord and walked to the corner. Looking up, he saw a small box with a date on the side from eighteen years ago. Taking the box down, and all the dust with it, Arayon opened it to see a beautiful crystal ball. Something hit him inside his mind hard, and Arayon shook his head.

"This ball..." he said as he took it out and held it up, seeing it sparkle in the light, "It's a...communication device. Uncle Cedric used it to talk to my dad."

Suddenly, a scream entered his mind. Arayon dropped the crystal ball and grabbed his head in pain. It was as if someone had screamed in his ears. Shutting his eyes tight, Arayon picked the ball up quckly and put it back in the box. Placing the box back on it's shelf, he left the back room and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day!" Donald said.

Arayon gave a wave as he got in his car and shut his eyes again. The scream was playing over and over in his mind. He didn't know the scream. It didn't sound familiar, even with his mother's memories. Turning his car's engine on, Arayon headed to the next memory he saw. The edge of Heatherfield.

* * *

_Short chapter! But I promise, this will be getting better soon! I'm trying to change it up from my husband's version. Hope it's good...Next chapter coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

The road was a long and quiet one, as Arayon drove further away from Heatherfield's city limits. Something was making him turn on to a deserted dirt road and drive for five more minutes before he stopped the car and got out. Looking at his surroundings, Arayon closed the car door and locked it as he headed into the woods to his left. Hearing the birds, frogs chatter away at one another, Arayon went deeper into the thickness of the trees, grass, and bushes. When he came across a clearing, he stopped and looked around.

"This is what my mother's memory looks like, but I don't see any kind of portal-thing." Arayon said to himself as he looked to his right.

Walking a few more yards, he began to hear a low, soft hum. He veered left and came face to face with a tiny, floating, blue orb; no larger than a golf ball.

"This is it!" Arayon said excitedly as he stepped closer to the orb.

It sparked and grew seven feet tall and wide as it swirled to life, hissing and humming. Taking one step closer, Arayon hesitated. What if he was disappointed with the results of his findings, just like his mother had warned him?

"Doesn't matter now." Arayon said as he put his hand through the portal, feeling the coolness on the other side, "Here goes nothing..."

Closing his eyes, Arayon stepped through to the other side.

---

_"My, he's grown." Cedric said as he stood beside Amari with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Mm hmm." Amari said, "He's almost six."_

_"Six years old." Cedric said in shock, "My, how time flies so quickly."_

_They watched as little Arayon played with the new gift Cedric brought him. Cedric smiled as he turned to Amari and put his hands on her shoulders._

_"This will probably be the last time I visit you two." Cedric said._

_"What? Why?" Amari asked, worried._

_"There are many things happening. Changes are taking place, and I'm needed." Cedric said._

_"How is..." Amari asked, looking up at Cedric's face, "Is he safe?"_

_Smiling warmly, Cedric wiped the stray tear from her eye, "Your prince is in good health. No need to worry." he said as Amari hugged him tight._

_"I want to see him again." she said as she watched her son._

_"I know." Cedric said as he held her._

_Pulling away, Cedric looked down into Amari's eyes to see she was silently crying. He smiled as he wiped them from her face and pushed her hair back out of her face and behind her shoulders._

_"Would you give prince Phobos a message for me?" Amari asked._

_"Absolutely." Cedric said._

_Amari stood there for a few short moments before she tip-toed and kissed Cedric softly. Shocked by her actions, he broke the kiss and looked down at her._

_"I'll send him your message." Cedric said as he put his hands in his pockets, "Though I don't think it will be the same coming from me."._

_Amari smiled, "Thank you." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder._

---

"Hmm..." Arayon thought to himself as he looked around at the swampy-like surroundings, "This doesn't look like another world."

He watched his step as he carefully made it to dry land and was heading to the top of a tall hill. He would've felt like he was lost if it wasn't for his mother's memories floating around in his head. When reaching the top of the hill, Arayon froze at the view on the horizon. A huge castle, like right out of a fairytale, was extended high above a small village that seemed too perfect.

"Is this a dream?" Arayon asked himself as he headed toward the village, "It's like a movie. Everything's...perfect."

Seeing a villager up ahead pulling a cart behind him, Arayon quickly noticed that he wouldn't fit in with the clothes he was wearing. Sneaking up behind the man, Arayon quietly looking inside the cart and found a brown drape. Grabbing it, he quickly threw it over his head and wrapped it around his body as he waited for the man to give him some ground before he headed into the village. With a deep breath, Arayon headed for the village.

* * *

_Okay, there is a reason for the flashbacks and all. Short chapter, yeah, yeah, yeah, but it's the only way to keep you reading if I stop before a major event. Next chapter coming soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours had passed since Arayon left to find answers about his past, but to Amari it seemed like he had been gone the same amount of time as Phobos. She sat in the black, leather recliner and started at the blank TV screen in front of her. Perhaps Arayon was right. Perhaps all these memories coming back to her were some sort of sign telling her that Phobos was still alive. Feeling something tickle her leg, Amari jumped from her thoughts and looked down to see her cat, Millennium.

Smiling, she leaned over and picked him up and cuddled with him, "Hey." she said sweetly as he began to purr in her ear, "You're just what I needed, but you knew that didn't you?"

Millennium purred as he rubbed against Amari's chin and neck, adding a few meow's here and there.

Sighing again, Amari closed her eyes and let herself fall into another memory.

---

_"Argh!" Phobos growled in pain as he lay on his stomach across a table in the healer's room, kicking at the people around him._

_Cedric put his hands on Phobos' shoulders to keep him stable, "Lie still, my prince." he said as Phobos jerked away from his grasp._

_"Don't touch me!" Phobos yelled as he grit his teeth and grabbed the table with his right hand, "Again!"_

_The healer grabbed his left arm and began to pull as hard as he could, trying to get the young prince's shoulder back in place, while he growled and fought back. Phobos pounded his fist and grit his teeth harder as the healer tried one last time before giving the prince a rest._

_"This is taking too long!" Phobos snapped at the healer, "And you call yourself the best healer in all the land! Ah!"_

_Grabbing at his shoulder, he lied down, "My prince, you've injured yourself greatly. Perhaps the next time you decide to joust with your trained guards, try practicing first." Cedric said._

_"Silence!" Phobos said as he shoved Cedric a few feet back, "How dare you tell me what to do!"_

_Cedric bowed immediately, "My apologies." he said as he walked over and held him down again, "Again, healer."_

_Shutting his eyes tight, Phobos barely felt the healer grab his hand and tug on it, yet again, for the seventh time, "AH!" Phobos growled again as he felt his shoulder slide back into place._

_"Success!" the healer said as he let go of the prince's arm._

_"Ugh..." Phobos sighed with relief as he sat up, rubbing his shoulder._

_He hopped off the table, still caressing his sore shoulder, as Cedric held the top to his royal garments, "Will you live to see your 27th birthday, my prince?" Cedric said, half joking._

_Snatching the garment from Cedric's hands, Phobos glared, "Of course I will." he said as he, slowly, put the clothing on, "I will live forever, Lord Cedric."_

_Bowing, Cedric smiled as he looked over to see a familiar face, "My prince, I believe you have a visitor." he said as he saw Phobos look at the entrace._

_"You shouldn't be down here." Phobos said, still holding his shoulder, as he walked over to Amari, "How long have you been here?"_

_"Since they brought you here, my prince." Amari said as she saw the sweat on the young prince's brow, "Are you alright, my lord?"_

_"I'm fine!" Phobos snapped, but then smiled shyly, "I suppose I'm not meant to joust."_

_Amari smiled as she stepped closer to him and kissed him softly, "You don't have to be able to do everything, sire." she said as she saw the frustration on his face._

_"But I need to." Phobos said as he winced, feeling Amari put her hand on his shoulder, "Careful! It still hurts, you fool!"_

_Amari took her hands from him, "Forgive me, my prince!" she said as she dropped to her knees and bowed before him._

_Phobos sighed inwardly as he took her hand and made her stand, "I think I'll retire to my bed chamber." he said as he began to walk out, hearing Amari following him, "Care to join me?"_

_"Yes, sire." Amari said as she followed close behind him to his bed chamber._

_Slowly taking his garments off, Phobos sat down on his bed and held his shoulder again as Amari walked over and climbed on the bed behind him, "Cedric is right." Phobos said staring off into space, "I do need practice. Do not tell him I said this!"_

_"You're word is safe with me, my lord." Amari said as she kissed his right shoulder._

_Phobos moved away and lied down on his bed, getting underneath the covers, "I'm tired. Join me if you must, but I'm not in the mood." he said, still holding his shoulder._

_Amari smiled as she got undressed and climbed in beside him._

---

_This place is amazing_, Arayon thought to himself as he headed through the streets, looking at the marketplace and all the things for sell.

There was nothing fancy about it, just the basics; meat, vegetables, clothes, pottery, swords, armor, candles, shoes, etc. Whatever was needed in this time, there was plenty of it. Arayon could tell that this was a wealthy village.

_Heck with a castle like that, this place is probably the richest in this whole entire world_, he thought as he accidently bumped into someone, "Oh excuse me." he said as he saw the woman.

The woman looked at him, studied his face and screamed in terror before running off, "Hey! What's the meaning of all this?" a big man asked as he grabbed Arayon's shoulder and spun him around to face him, "It can't be!"

Arayon pulled away from the guy's grip as he took off running, heading for the beautiful castle while hearing people yelling at him to stop. Naturally, he didn't look back and he didn't stop. Instead, he kept running until he turned a corner and ran into a woman.

"I'm sorry!" Arayon said as he helped her up before continuing on to the castle.

Being as sneaky as he could, Arayon made it into the castle and into the grand hall.

"This kingdom must be pretty trustworthy if no one's even here to spot me." Arayon said to himself.

Keeping close to the walls, he went up some very beautiful stairs that led to a hallway with many bedrooms. He walked down the hall and then turned a corner, walking down another hall, and then another as he came to a door that was barred shut. Raising an eyebrow, Arayon thought for a second before he put his hand out and opened the door with his energy. With the doors open, Arayon casually walked in and looked around.

The room was dark, gothic, cold and a bad vibe lingered in the air. Walking over to the only desk in the room, covered in a thick layer of dust, Arayon opened the drawer to see some papers written in a strange language. Some of the characters seemed familiar, but he didn't waste time trying to remember as he folded up the papers and put them in his back pocket. Walking over to the fireplace, Arayon saw a crown-like hat sitting above the fireplace. He took it, blew and wiped the dust off before he gave it a try, setting it on his head. He walked over to another door in the room to find it was only a closet. Rummaging through the clothes, he noticed a definite color pattern. Smiling like a little kid, Arayon took one of the robes and put it on as he walked over and looked in the full-length mirror that was beside the closet door. Looking at himself, Arayon noticed a rather large painting hanging on the wall just over his shoulder in the mirror. Turning around, his eyes fixed on the face that loomed over the room. He knew that face. He had seen it before and he knew that this memory was his own and not his mother's.

"You there!" a voice called.

Arayon turned around, seeing that he had been caught, but to his surprise it was a woman.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

Staying in the shadows, Arayon stood up straight, keeping his silence.

"What are you doing in this room?" the woman asked, stepping closer to him, "This room has been sealed off for a reason. What business do you have here?"

Continuing to keep his silence, Arayon took a step back.

As the woman came closer, her eyes widened, "Y-you." she said.

* * *

_There, this chapter's a little longer for you guys. Next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Uh..." Phobos moaned as he rolled over in his bed._

_Amari woke up and looked to her right to see an expression of pain on his face, "My lord?" she asked as she turned over and put her hand on his forehead, "You've a fever."_

_Phobos shook as a cold wave went over his body, "Cedric..." he tried to call out, but his voice was weak._

_"I'll call for him, my prince." Amari said as she got out of bed, got dressed and headed for the throne room where she knew Cedric would be waiting for Phobos._

_She burst threw the doors, getting Cedric's attention, "What's wrong, Amari?" he asked, calmly._

_"You're needed in Prince Phobos' bed chamber." Amari said as she pointed to the throne room's doors._

_Cedric raised an eyebrow as he made his way with Amari to the prince's room. When they walked in, Phobos was on his back shutting his eyes tight._

_Cedric went to his side, "My prince, what's wrong?" he asked._

_"My side..." Phobos whispered as he touched the lower right side of his torso._

_Amari watched as Cedric touched where Phobos had his hand, "Does it hurt when I apply pressure?" Cedric asked._

_"AH!" Phobos winced as he grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled it away._

_"Hmm." Cedric thought to himself as he stood up, "You might be infected from the inside, but the healer will know more. I'll send for him, my lord."_

_Cedric left the room and Amari climbed on the bed beside Phobos, "You're pale." she said as she placed her hand on his forehead again._

_Wincing in pain, Phobos tried to sit up but immediately fell back to his bed, "Uh!" he moaned as he shut his eyes in pain._

_"Just try and relax." Amari said, seeing Phobos' eyes open and focus on her in frustration, "I'll fetch for some wine."_

_Amari began to get up, but Phobos grabbed her arm, "No..." he winced in pain, "Stay...I don't want to be alone..."_

_She saw his scared expression and sat back down on the bed, "My lord?" she asked._

_"I...I'm scared." he said as he held her hand, worry in his eyes, "Wha...what if I'm dying?"_

_Amari smiled as she kissed his hand, "You're going to live, my prince." she said as he caressed his face with her other hand, "Forever."_

_Sitting with him, Amari ran her fingers through his hair as they waited for Cedric. Phobos had finally calmed down, relaxing with the massage he was receiving. A few more minutes passed, when Cedric returned with the healer._

_"My prince, you're as white as a ghost!" the healer said as he walked over and stood beside his bed._

_Phobos opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the healer, "Hurry..." he whispered in pain, "It hurts..."_

_The healer touched Phobos sides and found the troubled spot, "Ah, my lord one of your organs is sick." he said._

_Phobos narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "W-what?" he asked, somewhat scared._

_The healer smiled at the young prince, "There's nothing to worry about. I can heal you in no time." he said as he looked at Cedric, "I'll be back with some medicine."_

_"Do hurry." Cedric said as he looked down at his prince, "You'll be back to normal in no time, sire."_

_"I wasn't worried." Phobos whispered in pain as he put on a tough face._

_"Of course not, my prince." Cedric said with a comforting smile, as he put his hands in his sleeves, "Do you require anything? Food, drink?"_

_"No." Phobos said as he shut his eyes._

_A few moments passed and the healer returned with a glass of wine, "Here, my prince, drink this." he said as he handed it to Phobos, "This will ease your pain and help you to get some sleep."_

_Phobos took the glass and sat up as best as he could with the pain, and sipped it. He handed the empty glass back to the healer and lied back down._

_"I shall be back in a few minutes to check on you, my lord." he said as he left the room._

_Amari went back to running her fingers through Phobos' hair as he looked up at Cedric. Cedric smiled back, reassuringly, as he stood watch over his prince. After a few minutes, Phobos began to feel more pain in his side than before._

_"Uh..." Phobos moaned as he grabbed his side, "Lord Cedric..."_

_"Yes sire?" he asked as he leaned closer to Phobos._

_"Kill me." Phobos said as he looked up at Cedric pleading, "Kill me now...Put me out of my misery, Lord Cedric."_

_Cedric smiled, "I'm not going to kill you." he said as he gave Phobos' wrist a squeeze._

_Sighing, Phobos felt himself drifting off to sleep, "I...I want to...to..." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and slept deeply._

_"What's wrong?" Amari asked, looking to see if he was breathing._

_"Your prince is fine, young one." the healer said as he walked in with a small knife, "But if I don't remove that infected organ, then there is a chance he could die."_

_"What shall I do?" Cedric asked, facing the healer._

_"Nothing really." the healer said as he inserted the knife into Phobos' side, "It's just a matter of taking it out and sewing him back up."_

_Amari covered her mouth as she watched the healer cut into the prince's side and pull out a very bloody mass._

_"Just in time." the healer said as he put it in a pouch he had with him, "If we had waited any longer, this would've exploded inside him, causing more harm."_

_Finished with his surgery, the healer closed the wound and wrapped his bottom torso up with bandages, "And what of the Prince's condition, healer?" Cedric asked, "When will he wake up?"_

_"Give him a few days." the healer said as he secured the bandages with a knot, "But I warn you, he won't be very happy when he wakes up."_

_"Yes healer." Cedric said as he they watched the healer leave._

_Cedric turned to Amari, who was watching Phobos, and smiled at her before he left the room. Over the next three days, Amari hadn't left his side. She stayed locked up in that room until he came too._

_"Mm!" Phobos moaned as he jumped awake, sitting up but grabbed his side and fell back on the bed, "Ah!"_

_"My prince!" Amari said with a smile as she touched his shoulder, "How do you feel?"_

_Phobos looked down at the stitching on his side and his blood began to boil, "Cursed body!" he said as he looked at Amari, "Get out!"_

_"But my lord, I-"_

_"Get out!" Phobos said as he pushed her off his bed._

_A guard ran in the room, "My prince, is everything alright?" he asked._

_"Everyone get out!" Phobos yelled as he picked the guard up with his power and threw him into the hall, "I will have no visitors!"_

_Amari bowed as she left his room and shut the door behind him._

---

Amari smiled wearily at the memory, _His image of being strong and immortal was shattered that day and others_, she thought to herself as she got up out of the large recliner and headed into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

_There you go! Yet another chapter for ya. I'm relly kinda not please with this chapter, but tell me how you liked it! I'm not planning on using flashbacks in EVERY chapter, just when they're necessary. And trust me, this is ALL necessary. Next chapter coming soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_You? Who does she think I am?_ Arayon thought to himself as the picture he had just seen replayed over in his mind, She thinks I'm him...but if I look like him...

"Yes." Arayon said in a calm, cool tone, playing along, "It's me."

The woman stood where she was and didn't move an inch, "Why have you returned? I thought you were dead. I saw you jump off the side of Kandrakar." the woman said, trying to make sense of the situation they were both in.

"Well I'm not dead." Arayon said, staying in the shadows.

"How did you survive?" the woman asked, but then lifted her hand, "I don't need to know. All I know is, I need to send you back to prison."

Focusing hard on the woman, the name Elyon, echoed in his head. Focusing harder, he eventually could see her thoughts and memories as he transferred them to his own mind.

The woman grabbed her head and stumbled forward, bracing herself on the desk, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing to harm you." Arayon said as he watched her hit the floor unconscious.

Seeing this woman do all these amazing things in his mind made him wish he had these powers. Walking over to the unconscious woman, Arayon bent down and checked to see if she was alright. He felt for her pulse and wished he had the same abilities he watched over and over in his head from her memories. With that thought, Arayon glowed a light blue as he felt a strong warmth flow through out his body. He felt energized. Like he could take on the whole world and win.

"Whoa." Arayon said as he let got, "I've gotta focus on what's next."

As he picked the woman up and lied her on the bed, Arayon looked through the thoughts they now shared and saw a fortress-type place floating in what looked like clouds.

"If only I were there." Arayon said as a blue light showed up beside him, "What the?"

He looked to see that it was like the other "portal" he had come through to get to this place. Without thinking twice, Arayon hurried through the portal to see what awaited him on the other side.

---

Stepping on solid ground, Arayon came through the portal to a huge fortress, "I've been expecting you, Arayon." a man said.

Spinning around quickly, Arayon saw a bald man walking up to him, "Excuse me?" he asked.

The man smiled, "Wearing those robes, you look like your father." the man said, "And I know why you've come. To free him of his never ending fall."

"Where's Prince Phobos?" Arayon asked, glaring a bit at the man.

"He's falling." the man said, "Forever. It was his choice."

Arayon looked at the balcony, "Is he still alive?" he asked, looking back at the bald man.

"There's no time here." the man said.

"So the answer is yes." Arayon said as he walked over to the balcony and concentrated on the clouds below.

"The answer is what you want it to be." the man said, "But I must warn you, if you free your father from his cloudy prison my Guardians will send him back."

Arayon looked at the man and smiled before he jumped on the balcony's ledge, "It's a chance worth taking." he said as he jumped off and free fell into infinity.

_---_

_"My prince, you're needed in the throne room." Cedric said as he adverted his eyes away from the lustful couple in the bath._

_"I'm a little preoccupied, Lord Cedric." Phobos said as he kissed Amari and moved his hands over her body._

_"But my prince, the rebels are planning to attack the-"_

_"GO!" Phobos said glaring at Cedric, who bowed and left the bath chamber, "Sorry."_

_"No need to apologize, my prince." Amari said as she pressed her chest against his and kissed him passionately._

_Phobos pulled her close and felt her straddle his lap, "This is far more important than a few rebels." he said with a smile as he felt himself hard against her stomach._

_Amari smiled as she positioned herself on top of him, "Mm..." she moaned as she felt him enter, "It's been a while."_

_Phobos watched as she moved, making him feel every part of her, "Yes." he said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her chest softly._

_"You're birthday is tomorrow, sire." Amari said, moving at the same pace._

_"Lord Cedric is going to get me yet another concubine, I'm sure." he said as he rubbed Amari's breasts, "I don't need another concubine."_

_Amari looked into his eyes and smiled seductively, "You have me, my lord." she said as she moved faster and rougher._

_Phobos closed his eyes and lied his head back against the edge of the bath, "Indeed." he said as he held on to her thighs tight._

_After an hour's worth of passion, Amari collapsed, wrapping her arms around Phobos' neck. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily, as he hugged her tight._

_"Will you be at my birthday celebration tomorrow?" Phobos asked, still hugging her._

_"Of course, my lord." Amari said, still breathing heavily as she pulled away and looked into his eyes._

_Phobos looked back before he kissed her passionately again, before they got out and wrapped themselves in their robes._

_---_

Waking up to her cat jumping on her, Amari sat up and saw that it was dark. She rubbed her eyes before getting up and walking into her bedroom and lying on the bed. She looked at the necklace before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Please return, Arayon." she said as sleep finally won her over.

* * *

_Short I know, I know. Next chapter will be longer and even better! Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

Falling into cloud after cloud, Arayon willed himself toward a presence he felt. It was almost like the feeling of being watched.

_But it feels like I'm watching myself_, Arayon thought to himself as he fell faster, and faster.

The presence growing stronger, and getting more frustrated, Arayon willed himself more towards the presence and finally saw a dot. And it was growing. Fast. He could soon make out legs, arms, and then a full body. Putting his hand out, Arayon readied himself to grab the man and head home, or where ever his memories' powers lead him. Seeing the figure, in white, with long light blonde hair, Arayon stretched himself as much as he could until he had a firm grip on the man's ankle.

"Gotcha!" Arayon said as he thought about being home while the man looked down at him.

Suddenly, a portal opened and they fell through and landed hard on the other side.

**CRASH**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Arayon landed hard on top of his car with the man landing on him, "Oof!" The wind was knocked out of him as he pulled himself out from underneath the man.

Catching his breath, Arayon looked up at the man, who was standing casually beside the car.

"Prince Phobos?" Arayon asked, seeing the man's eyes narrow.

The man glared at him, "What do you want with me?" he asked, in an annoying tone.

Arayon smiled, "I want to take you home." he said.

"Home?" he asked.

"Just get in the car. I'll explain everything." Arayon said as he showed the man how to open the car door, get inside, and buckle up.

---

Some time later, Amari woke up to car doors shutting. She jumped out of bed and put her shoes on, hearing the front door open. As she ran into the living room, she saw the silhouette of two men. Her heart raced as she recognized both figures. Turning the light on, she nearly fell to her knees in awe.

The man stepped closer to Amari and held his hand out, "Amari?" he asked as she took it.

"M-my prince?" she asked as she fell to her knees and cried.

The man knelt in front of her and wiped her tears as he helped her to her feet, "Dry your tears." he said softly as he cupped her face.

"I-I can't believe it's really you." Amari said as she touched his chest and then his face, "You haven't changed."

The man smiled, "Earth years have been good to you." he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "You're still as beautiful as I remember."

Amari smiled as she pulled away and looked at Arayon, "What do you think?" she asked as she looked at the man, Phobos.

Arayon stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest, "He's a man now." Phobos said, trying to suppress the proud, fatherly smile.

Amari hugged Phobos tight, "I still can't believe you're here." she said as she looked up into his eyes, "This has to be a dream."

"You're very much awake, Amari." Phobos said as he kissed her forehead before looking at Arayon.

He pulled away from Amari and walked over to Arayon, examining him, "What?" Arayon asked.

"I still see the sleeping boy in your arms." Phobos said as he looked back at Amari, "It's amazing."

Seeing the wonder and pride in his face, Amari took his hand and kissed it, "I know." she said as she felt his fingers gently caress her arm, "Our son is amazing."

Feeling out of place, Phobos quickly regained his composer and pulled away from Amari, suppressing his feelings and putting on a stone face. Arayon was a little taken back by the transformation, but Amari just smiled. She finally felt at home as she watched her lover look deep into her eyes.

"Are you tired, my love?" Amari asked, "Hungry? Thirsty?"

Phobos looked at his surroundings, "I'm curious." he said as he walked into the kitchen and looked around before going into the living room and then Amari's bed room.

Amari showed up behind him and put her arms around him, hugging him from behind, "This is our room." she said as she snuggled her head on his back.

He turned around and faced her, seeing Arayon watching them but quickly left, giving them privacy.

Taking his hand, Amari pressed one against her breast, "I've missed your touch." she said as she closed her eyes, "I've been without you for eighteen years."

Unfazed, Phobos took his hand from her and looked into her eyes before kissing her passionately. Amari returned the kiss as she was pressed against the wall, feeling his body pressing roughly against her's. Shutting the door, Amari moaned as he touched her body softly while kissing her shoulders, neck and lips. But suddenly, he stopped and stepped away from her.

"W-why did you stop?" Amari asked.

"I'm not in the mood." Phobos said as he sat down on the bed.

Amari smiled as she sat down beside him, "There's always tomorrow, my prince." she said as he rubbed his face.

"I'm growing tired." he said as he watched Amari turn down the sheets.

"Please make yourself comfortable. This is, after all, you're home now." Amari said as she crawled on the bed.

"Is it?" he asked as he looked at her.

She smiled at his tired and worried expression, "Of course is it, my love." she said as she kissed his forehead, "Let's rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

---

Phobos awoke to the most annoying sound he had ever heard in all his years of living. He sat up in the dark room and looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. When he spotted the small box, he suddenly felt Amari slide over in the bed. The sound quickly vanished and Phobos was more at ease.

"What was that?" Phobos asked, upset, as he rubbed his face.

Amari pulled at him, making him lie back down beside her, "It's called an alarm clock. It helps people wake up at certain times so they aren't late for things they have planned." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"You apparently have plans." he said as he put his arm around her.

"No." Amari said as she snuggled close, "I have it set to go off at that time every morning."

"Why?" Phobos asked as he turned his head towards her.

Amari yawned, "So I can wake up naturally at this time every morning."

Not quite understanding, Phobos closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few moments, it seemed, and the annoying sound was back.

He let out a frustrated sigh as Amari climbed over him and touched the box again, "Just press that button to stop it from making noise." she said as she got back in bed and snuggled close to Phobos again, "There. It won't go off again."

A few hours later, Amari woke to the sun-filled room. She stretched and sat up to see Phobos lying on his stomach. She smiled as she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Arayon was pouring himself some coffee.

"Hey." He said as he took a sip.

"Good morning." Amari said with a smile.

"I take it, you and dad...?" Arayon suggestively said.

Amari shook her head and smiled, "No." she said as she poured herself some coffee, "It's just good to have him back so close to me again. Thank you."

"Hey, I wanted to meet him too." Arayon said as he sat his coffee down and popped some toast in the toaster, "I knew how much you loved him, so I figured finding him and bringing him here was the least I could do."

Amari put an arm around his shoulders, "I love you." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Arayon smiled, "Love you too." he said, picking his coffee up and taking another sip, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Amari sighed, "I have no clue." she said as she looked at her bedroom door, "I guess we could go to the beach."

"Sweet." Arayon said as his toast popped up.

Suddenly, a cat could be heard as if someone stepped on it's tail, "Oh no. Millennium!" Amari said as she quickly sat her coffee down and hurried into her room to see Phobos holding her cat by the scruff.

"This..._thing_, attacked my arm!" Phobos said as Amari took the cat from his grasp.

"This _thing_ has a name." Amari said as she hugged him, "His name is Millennium."

"And what kind of creature is Millennium?" Phobos asked, seeing the creature calm in Amari's arms.

"He's a cat." Amari said as she kissed Millennium's head, "He's very loving."

"Hmph! He didn't seem loving when he attacked my arm." Phobos pouted as he looked at his scratched arm.

Amari put Millennium down and looked at the scratches on Phobos' arm, "You'll be fine, though you need to wash them out. We don't want you to get an infection." she said.

"Infection?" he asked as he touched the scare, on the right side of his torso from his last infection.

"Come. I'll show you where the soap is." Amari said, taking his hand and leading him into the master bathroom.

They walked over to the sink where Amari turned the water on and pumped soap onto Phobos' arm. She lathered it up over the scratches, before washing it off and handing him a towel.

"There. Simple as that." she said with a smile.

Phobos sat the towel down on the sink and watched as Amari opened a door behind her. There were hundreds of clothing articles hanging up and shoes neatly placed underneath a shelving of some sort.

"These robes are quiet strange." Phobos said as he took a robe and looked at it.

Amari smiled, "These are actually what Earthlings call dresses. I'll show you what the men of Earth wear." she said as she took him into Arayon's room and over to his closet, "Here, you can wear this."

Phobos took the articles of clothing and followed her back into the master bedroom where they changed into different clothes. Amari smiled as she looked at Phobos wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"You look handsome, my prince." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I feel like a fool!" Phobos said as he looked down at his new clothing.

Amari took his hand and led him into the living room, "You look wonderful." she said as she sat him down on the couch, "Arayon, get your father some shoes or flip-flops."

Arayon got up from the table and disappeared into his room as Amari sat down beside Phobos.

"I'm going to show you something." she said, "We're going to take a little trip to the ocean."

"The ocean?" Phobos asked as Arayon walked in and threw some type of sandals at his feet.

"There you go." Arayon said, "I don't really wear those anymore, so I guess you can have them."

Phobos, with his eyebrow raised, slipped his feet into the flip-flops and stood up, "What is this ocean you speak of?" he asked as he looked down at the sandals he was wearing.

"You'll have to wait and see." Amari said.

* * *

_There! Longer chapter! Next one will be long as well. Phobos is experiencing new things so the chapters HAVE to be longer, right? lol, Well next chapter in the works and coming soon. Stay tuned!_


	10. Chapter 10

Phobos looked at the car stopped beside them, "Why are there so many of these..._things_? They're all different shapes, sizes and colors." he said as he looked at Amari.

Smiling, and shrugging, Amari looked at him, "I don't know. I guess no one wants to have the same car as someone else." she said, "Everyone wants to be different."

Phobos looked back out the window as they started moving again, "I think these, _cars_, look ridiculous." he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Arayon smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Looks like it's gonna rain." he said as he put his hat on.

Phobos looked up at the sky and saw the wall of clouds heading in their direction, "Good." he said as he looked forward, "The darkness will ease my headache."

"Yeah." Arayon said as he looked ahead as well, "I don't like the sunlight. It hurts my eyes. I prefer the darkness."

Phobos smiled in acknowledgement as they pulled into a parking lot, "We're here." Amari said as they got out.

"You enjoy getting out in this heat?" Phobos asked as he squinted.

"We get wet, so it cools us off." Arayon said as he handed Phobos some sunglasses, "Here, put these on. They'll help you bare the sunlight more."

Phobos took the sunglasses and put them on, "Where are we going from here?" he asked as he examined the color change through the sunglasses.

Amari took his hand, "To the beach's edge." she said as they walked onto the soft, sandy beach.

"How disgusting!" Phobos said as he looked down at the sand in his flip-flops, "Now my feet are dirty!"

"Just take them off." Arayon said as he picked his own flip-flops up, "The sand feels good."

Phobos kicked the sandals off and picked them up, feeling the warm, soft sand between his toes, "This is what Earthlings call fun?" he asked Amari, who was watching his reaction to all that was happening.

"Mm hmm." She said as she took his hand, "It helps us relax from a stressful day at work or school."

"Well I find no pleasure in walking barefoot through sand." Phobos said as he watched people jump into the water.

"Hey, this looks like a good spot." Arayon said as he sat the bag down on the sand.

Amari smiled as she watched Arayon take the blanket out and spread it over the sand before he sat down on it. She then looked at Phobos to see him staring off at something.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked in the direction he was looking to see three young women in bikini's lying in the sun.

Arayon looked over at the women and smiled as he looked back at Phobos, "What do you think?" he asked, "Do you like Earth women?"

Phobos looked at Arayon, "They're all the same." he said as he looked back at the women, "Although, Earth women wear less."

Amari smiled, "Only to the beach." she said as she made him sit on the blanket.

"Well some chicks wear less all the time, but they're whores." Arayon said.

"Whores?" Phobos asked as he looked at Arayon.

"Relatively speaking." Amari said as she took the sunscreen out and squeezed some into her palm, "Here, I don't want you to get burned. Let's put some of this on."

"What is that?" Phobos asked, looking disgusted.

"It protects you from the sun." Amari said as she took his arm and lathered it on.

"How can an ointment protect you from the sun?" Phobos asked as he watched the white creme, disappear.

"Different chemicals." Arayon said looking at his dad.

"I feel disgusting." Phobos said as Amari worked on his other arm.

"You don't look it." Amari said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm boogie boarding." Arayon said as he took his board and ran to the water.

Watching Arayon run to the water's edge, Phobos raised an eyebrow, "So jumping into a body of water is considered fun?" he asked.

"There are a lot of things you're going to learn here, my love." Amari said as they sat down.

---

After a few hours spent on the beach, they headed home. When they entered, Amari took Phobos' hand and led him into their room. She smiled as she lifted his shirt off of him and let it drop to the floor.

"How about we get ourselves cleaned up?" Amari asked, giving that seductive grin she use to.

Phobos gave a playful smile as he kissed her softly, but it soon turned more passionate as they were clawing at each other's clothing. Amari managed to break away to turn the shower on, as she watched Phobos glare at her longingly. When the water was hot, Amari held out her hand for Phobos to take it. He did and they walked into the shower, breathing in the hot steam.

"I've dreamt of this for eighteen years, my lord." Amari said as she was pressed up against the cold tiled wall.

Phobos, pressing himself against her, looked into her eyes before he sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. Moaning, Amari closed her eyes as Phobos lifted her left leg and pressed inside her.

"Ugh!" Amari let out a loud moan, thrusting her head back and leaning it against the tiled wall.

His touch was gentle. His kisses light, but passionate. Amari knew, he had missed this as much as she had and was madly hungering for it. For her.

"Don't stop..." Amari moaned as she felt him beginning to thrust.

Rolling his head back, Phobos closed his eyes as he pleasured Amari. Touching her softly, he pressed hard inside her, making her moan louder than before.

"Phobos!" Amari cried out as she looked into his eyes, full of love and lust and passion.

Returning the gaze, Phobos moved faster. Becoming more rough with every thrust. Amari wrapped her leg around him as he put his arms around her and held her close. Feeling her nails dig into his back, Phobos became more aroused as he continued to thrust roughly inside her. Amari was overwhelmed with pleasure as she kissed his neck several times before resting her head on his shoulder.

Amari moaned as she looked up into his eyes, "Kiss me..." she said as he kissed her forehead before kissing her lips.

Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Phobos looked down at Amari's swollen, plump lips. Her face, blushing with lust as he continued to love her, slowing his pace. Suddenly, Phobos pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Amari, caught off guard, looked up at him.

"W-why did you stop?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Phobos looked at the shower's controls and turned them off as he took Amari into the bedroom and lied her on the bed. Crawling up her body and looking into her eyes, Phobos placed himself inside her once again, hearing a moan deep in her throat.

"Make love to me, my prince..." Amari said softly into his ear, "Like our first night together."

Phobos smiled, "You like me to be passionate." he said as he slowed his pace and caressed her body softly.

"Because I know you can be." Amari said, looking into his beautiful eyes, "I know there's a loving side to you. I've known it all my life, but you've some how suppressed it over the years."

Phobos looked down into her eyes, "It's not who I am." he said looking at her lips.

"Yes it is." Amari said as she caressed his face with her hands before running them down his chest, "You were always so affectionate when you were younger. I loved that side of you."

Phobos stopped his love making and moved off of Amari, sitting on the bed, "I was a child." he said as Amari sat up and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you stopped being a child when you were well advanced in your years?" she asked as she ran her hands over his back and chest, "There's nothing for you to fear anymore. You have nothing left to protect. Let go of your past in Metamoor and see what you have now. Here on Earth. With me."

Phobos looked down at his bare feet. He watched as the water from their shower trickled off his calf muscles and to his heels, dripping to the floor. He looked at Amari to see a warm, loving smile on her face.

Putting a hand to one side of her face, he smiled warmly back, "You're so beautiful." he said as his heart fluttered, feeling the emotions he felt his last night with Amari eighteen years ago.

Amari smiled as she leaned in and kissed him full of passion, pressing her bare chest against his and pushing him back against the bed.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. But hey, I've got a life too, you know! But anyway, here's the 10th chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon, though I'm not sure how soon. Just keep checking back, alright?_


	11. Chapter 11

Arayon turned the water from his shower off, as he reached for the towel hanging over the curtain's rack. He dried himself off before throwing the towel around his waist and heading to his room. While getting dressed, he ran his fingers through his wet hair as he slipped his flip-flops on and headed into the living room.

"Wow, did they leave or something?" Arayon asked himself as he turned his gaming system on, "It's really quiet."

Shrugging to himself, he continued to start his game and play it. After ten minutes of playing, his mom came out wearing her robe.

"So you are here. I thought you and dad had left or something." Arayon said as he paused the game.

"No we're still here." Amari said with a smile, "I'm going to take your father shopping for his own clothes. Wanna come?"

Arayon shrugged, "Sure, why not? It's something to do." he said as he turned his game system off, "Let me dry my hair."

"No rush. We have to get dressed, anyway." Amari said as she walked into her bedroom.

Closing the door, quietly, Amari turned around and smiled at Phobos, who was resting his head against the headboard. She walked over and took his right hand, making him open his eyes, as she leaned against the bed.

"Feel up to making another trip?" she asked.

Phobos raised an eyebrow, "Another trip?" he asked as he pulled his hand away and rested it on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"To buy you some clothes." Amari said, sitting on the bed beside him, "You need them if you're going to live here on Earth."

Phobos sighed. The thought of living on Earth was such a low blow. He considered this _race_ filthy and ignorant.

"I suppose." he said as he watched Amari get up and walk over to a door in the room.

"Then let's get dressed." she said with a smile as she turned her back to him and dropped her robe.

Smiling at him over her shoulder, Amari stood in his view, teasingly, as she picked out her outfit for the day. Phobos smiled inside as he got out of the bed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck as she reached an arm back and placed her hand on the back of his head.

"What shall I wear?" Phobos asked in almost a whisper.

Amari smiled at the sound of the question, "I'll get you some clothes from Arayon's room." she said as she turned around and gave him a quick kiss before going back to looking for something to wear, herself.

---

After they all got dressed, they got into the car and headed to the local mall. Finding a parking spot, they got out and walked into the mall's entrance. Amari smiled at Phobos' awareness to his surroundings and took his hand as they continued to walk.

"What do you think of his place, my love?" Amari asked as she looked at Phobos.

He looked around and then at Amari, "It's too bright and colorful." he said as Arayon laughed, "What are you laughing at?"

"Too bright and colorful?" Arayon asked, "You definitely need to get out more. Here, let's go into this store. This looks like something dad could wear."

"Your father isn't a model." Amari said, "He needs casual clothes. Let's go down to where you shop."

Arayon shrugged, "Fine." he said as they walked a little ways before coming to the store.

They walked inside and Arayon froze, causing his parents to quickly stop behind him, "What's wrong?" Amari asked.

Phobos looked ahead to see a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and exotic eyes looking in their direction, "She's beautiful." Phobos said looking at his son, "Very voluptuous."

"What?" Arayon asked, "Why are you saying that? You shouldn't say those kinds of things about other women. Especially when mom's right beside you."

Phobos smiled, "Your mother belongs to me, I don't belong to her." he said, "I can look if I please."

"Oh gees." Arayon said as the girl saw him and smiled, "She's coming this way."

Smiling, Phobos crossed his arms as the girl walked up to Arayon and smiled, "Hey Arayon! I thought you worked today." she said.

Arayon smiled, "No, not today." he said as he looked at Phobos, "Oh, Addison, this is my father. Phobos."

Addison smiled, "Your father? He looks more like your brother." she said as Phobos took her hand and kissed it softly, "And he's charming as well. It's nice to meet you, Phobos."

Phobos smiled, seductively, as Amari grabbed his hand and led him away to the men's section, "You haven't forgotten that I can get rather jealous, have you?" she asked as Phobos smiled at her.

"Does it bother you?" Phobos asked.

"Actually, yes." Amari said, turning to him and looking into his eyes, seriously, "I never liked it when you looked upon the other concubines."

Phobos smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, my dear Amari." he said as he looked into her eyes.

Amari smiled, seeing his love for her in his eyes, though he wouldn't express it himself. They went back to looking for clothes when Arayon joined them. They spent a few hours giving Phobos clothes to try on and soon they had bought him several outfits, along with shoes to match.

---

Phobos pulled his long hair through the shirt's neck and looked at himself in the mirror, "These clothes don't suit me." he said as he looked himself over as Amari came to his side.

"But, my prince, you look rather handsome." she said as she kissed his shoulder, "You will get use to the clothes the more you wear them."

"Why must I wear so many layers of clothing?" Phobos asked, "In Meridian, I only wore my robe. Now I wear undershirts, socks, underwear. I don't understand their purpose."

Amari smiled at his comments, "They're purpose is to make you look irresistible." she said as she kissed his neck and smelt his hair, "Plus it's just something to keep everyone in a modest state. The undershirt helps to catch the sweat so you won't ruin your over shirt. The socks help your feet from getting sores we call, blisters and the underwear, well, they just keep everything in one place and from being very revealing."

Phobos looked at himself again as Amari wrapped her arms around him, "I look like a fool." he said as he looked down at his black boots, "These are uncomfortable."

"My prince, just give them a try." Amari said as she walked over to her dresser and sprayed some perfume on her neck, "You might learn to love them."

Walking over and smelling the aroma, Phobos smiled, "What's that smell?" he asked.

"My perfume." Amari said, showing him the bottle, "Why?"

"It smells delightful." Phobos said taking her head in his hands and kissing her softly.

_

* * *

Well there's that chapter. I had to rewrite this WHOLE thing because I was an idiot and deleted Microsoft Word from the hard drive. I know. But don't worry! It's all good, because I've found OpenOffice and I love it! Next chapter coming soon! Sorry this was so short, too._


End file.
